


Tea Time

by haganenoheichou



Series: Wrong [Eruri Week 2016] [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2016, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's never had tea. Erwin remedies the situation... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

“What the fuck is this?”

Erwin looked up from his paperwork, and his face split into a smile that automatically made Levi want to throttle him. How come the man who coldheartedly sent his soldiers into battel with gigantic humanoid creatures had the right to look so fucking peaceful? So handsome, too, while Levi was on the subject?

 _Way_ beside the point, though.

“Ah, Levi, come in,” Erwin said, putting his quill aside and gesturing towards the small table in the corner which had been placed in front of Erwin’s old tattered couch. Levi often took up the entire thing when he came in here to rant about the inefficacy of his fellow soldiers. For some reason, Erwin had never kicked him out. Neither had he ever explicitly invited him, though.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Levi asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Yes,” Erwin said, getting up from his seat and crossing the room in what seemed to be a single step – Levi hated his long legs at that moment. His mind went blank, though, when he felt Erwin’s dry, large fingers grasp his own and tug.

That was how he ended up sitting on the couch. In front of Erwin’s little table.

Which was loaded with treats. And something that smelled very, very good – a strong scent emanating from a china pot.

“What’s all this?” Levi asked.

“A present from our sponsors,’ Erwin said.

“The old Lady Gruber seems to have fallen for your charms, then,” Levi grumbled. He didn’t like to think _how_ Erwin managed to get this much backing for the Survey Corps. But he had seen the lipstick stains on the collar of the new Commander’s shirt, and he wasn’t that dumb not to draw the right conclusions.

“Perhaps. I did mention to her that I was harboring a little wild cat, and she convinced me to take some tea back home with me.”

_Home? Cat?_

“Are you drunk?” Levi asked, in his usual deadpan fashion. Erwin only laughed, rolling his eyes at the boy.

“Perhaps I am. On success. Now, would you like some tea?”

Levi gave Erwin a long look. “I have no idea.”

“Beg your pardon?”

The dark-haired man sighed in response to Erwin’s polite and confused smile. “I have never had tea before. So I wouldn’t know.”

Erwin’s eyebrows were beginning to threaten his hairline.

“You have never-,”

“Had tea, yes,” Levi cut the man off tersely. “Now, can we please get past the fact that I am an uneducated slob?”

Erwin shook his head hurriedly. “I never thought you were.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Right.”

“Well, then… I’m glad that I will get to share your first cup of tea with you,” Erwin said, reaching for the pot and pouring the dark amber liquid into two small cups, handing one to Levi.

For some reason, the words made Levi feel heat rise to his cheeks.

“To Humanity?” He asked mockingly before placing the rim of the cup at his lips and tilting it.

“Levi, wait-,” Erwin’s eyes widened. Levi coughed and sputtered.

“F-fuck, I burnt my tongue,” he complained, replacing the cup back on its saucer. Erwin’s large hand grasped his chin. “What-,”

“Let me see,” the man insisted. Levi’s eyes met blue, and that was when he knew that he couldn’t weasel his way out of this one. He opened his mouth, letting his burnt tongue show. Erwin inspected him genuinely, and then reached for a small vial that had been there on the table.

“Honey,” he said. “Treats burns.”

“I’m not letting you put honey on my tongue,” Levi protests, his speech a little slurred as he tried to prevent more damage to his burnt tongue.

“Oh yes, you are,” Erwin said, taking hold of his chin again and then using his other hand to pinch his nose. Levi had no choice but to surrender. He felt the sickly sweet honey hit his tongue, soothing it.

“How did it taste?” Erwin asked when he was done. Levi rolled his eyes at him, still feeling like he wouldn’t be able to stand up for a while.

“I couldn't taste it. I don't think I’ll taste much for a while,” he replied, giving the teacup a scornful look.

“Then I suppose I’ll have to invite you again sometime.”


End file.
